Nightmares
by thornsword
Summary: I would ruin the story if I gave it a summary. read and review!


Wendy POV

_Dear diary, _

_It has been three years to this day since I had last seen Peter Pan. In two minutes I will turn 16, father says that I must find a man to marry. I don't want to marry! 16 is not yet an adult!_

_Oh Peter….. I wish you had kept your promise, of I must marry, I wanted to see your face once more. I have decided that once I marry, I will forget about Peter Pan, Hook, Smee, and Neverland – I will forget about everything!_

_Even though I have lost my hidden kiss (to you), I will try to be as happy as I can away from Neverland. Tomorrow, when I wake up, I will throw the kiss I still have on a chain out the window._

_Farewell, Peter Pan_

I couldn't write any more than that because I never did want to grow up after all.

As the passage I had just carefully written was destroyed by the tears that were now running down my face.

As I closed my diary and put it back under my mattress, I climbed into bed and stared crying "Peter….." I sobbed "you promised…"

Peter POV

The nightmares were getting worse.

They started off as nice dreams, the kind you always look forward to having, then, the dreams where no one left Neverland – where Wendy was still Mother and I was still Father and we would all fight Captain Hook and his crew, then, around two years ago they started turning into nightmares.

This one was the worst one yet.

Wendy was older – at least 3 years older (well I haven't seen her in 3 years) almost all of her childish features her gone.

With a pang I realized she was crying "Peter…" I heard her say "you promised….." guilt hit me like the Jolly Rodger at full speed and I almost started to cry myself (I _don't_ cry).

In a flash, it was daytime and I saw Wendy with tear tracks down her face looking at the kiss I gave her "goodbye…..Peter" she said as she threw it out the window. Shock went through me and I tried to call out to her, _I couldn't speak!._

Everything turned black then everything turned white I saw Wendy – an adult Wendy – was wearing a wedding dress and walking down a red carpet to meet this guy, she weakly smiled at him and looked at the funny guy with a big hat.

"we are gathered here today…." He started _no no no no no! She can't be getting MARRIED!_

"You may kiss the bride…." _Kiss, what, is that guy gonna give her a new one to wear around her neck? _As I saw them lean in towards each other, I realized they were going to thimble_! No! Wendy! Stop it!_

Everything went black again and I saw all three Wendy's as I saw them the Wendy I knew (the 12 year old one), the one I saw in the first flashback (the 15 year old one) and the one I never wanted to see (the adult one).

All at the same time they said "Peter…You promised…..but you never came back".

This time I DID start crying "Wendy…..Wendy I'm sorry…..please!"

Then I woke up with Tink shaking the life out of me _wake up Peter! Wake up! _"Yes! Yes! Im awake now I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

_Was it another nightmare?_

"Yea it was Tink, they're only getting worse" she nodded sadly. I thought for a moment "im going to London" she looked at me with shock _what?! When was this decided?!_ "Just now" _it was that bad, was it? _I flinched _yea okay then, we'd better get moving then._

TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

still Peter's POV

As I flew past the big clock and straight into the darlings' window isaw Wendy, who was actually crying. In bed.

Fragments from my dream flew past my eyes. I rushed up to her and gently touched her cheek "Wendy…" I murmured. she bolted up. "oh great…. Now im hallucinating…. There's no way Peter would be here no af all times" a wave of guilt washed over me when I heard this "Wendy…. Wendy… its really me" I persuaded "Peter…..?" she looked at be hopefully.

"PETER!"

she lunged at me and knocked me to the ground "you don't know how much I wanted to see you!" I chuckled and got back up "oh the cleverness of me! You stopped crying!" she laughed.

I missed her laugh. "oh Peter its terrible! Father says that I have to choose the man that will bw my husband tomorrow!" WHAT?! There is no way the rest of that dream is coming true "Wendy….come with me!" "go….with….you? "she asked "to….Neverland?" "YEA c'mon!"

"but Peter, I am not a mere girl by the age of 12 anymore I am 15!" she said, protesting "that's, you're not an adult, are you?"

"well, no…but"  
"do you want to go back to Neverland?"

"o..of course I do but…."

"then TINK! COME HERE!" the said fairy came fluttering over and into my hand. I shook fairy dust over Wendy and she giggled "just remember – think happy thoughts!"

A few minutes we were all flying past London in record time. As we went into the spacey bit on the way to Neverland, the most amazing thing happened, Wendy was slowly, but surely turning back into the age she was when I first met her.

She was holding onto my ankle and giggling and when we reached Neverland, the non-stop giggles gave way for a gasp of surprise and delight.

"LAST ONE BACK TO THE HIDEOUT IS CROCODILE BAIT!" I yelled. Wendy zoomed past me while yelling "OK THEN CROC BAIT".

_And thus another was added to the tale of Peter Pan. When you next her the story of Peter Pan and the lost boys, just remember the one lost girl that was always by Peters side._

**I was going to make it fluffier but I'm too tired. GOODNIGHT! **

**Before I forget: I DON'T OWN PETER PAN**

**Reviews welcome! To those who actually read until the end THANK YOU!**

**~thornsword~**


End file.
